London and Ivana
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Mr Moseby, we have a special guest flying in on the Tipton helicopter this morning." says a happy London. "Your father's on his way? I need to have the captain change the tune of the ship's horn from a high-pitched loud sound to more of a calm psalm." says Mr Moseby. "No, not my daddy. My doggie. Ivana's coming." says London.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **London and Ivana**

 **London Tipton is asleep in her bed aboard the SS Tipton.**

Suddenly she wake up to the sound of her cell phone.

When she answer she hear the barking of a dog on ther other end of the phone line.

It is Ivana, London's dog.

"Hi, sweetie." says London.

Ivana bark.

"Yes, mommy's happy. I miss you too...wait...you can come here to me." says London.

Ivana bark in joy.

"I'll have them fly you out here, little cutie Ivana." says London.

Ivana bark.

"As soon as possible." says London.

London look over at her roommate Bailey who is still sleeping.

"Thank goodness my phone didn't wake up Bailey..." thinks London.

Ivana bark.

"Awww! Sweet adorable dreams to you too, Ivana. Bye." says London, ending the phone call.

London goes back to sleep.

3 days later.

London walk up to Mr Moseby out on Sky Deck.

"Mr Moseby, we have a special guest flying in on the Tipton helicopter this morning." says a happy London.

"Your father's on his way? I need to have the captain change the tune of the ship's horn from a high-pitched loud sound to more of a calm psalm." says Mr Moseby.

"No, not my daddy. My doggie. Ivana's coming." says London.

"Thank God..." says Mr Moseby.

Almost an hour later, the Tipton helicopter appear and it lower Ivana's dog home down in a rope, nearly blowing a bunch of people off the ship in the process.

"Hi, little Ivana!" says a happy London as she get Ivana's dog home in her hand and open it, letting Ivana out.

Ivana bark in joy, being happy to see London.

"Yes, of course. I'm happy to see you as well, girl." says London as she give Ivana a sweet hug.

Ivana bark.

"I agree, let's go somewhere less public." says London.

Ivana bark.

"Yes, me too." says London.

London takes Ivana with her to her room.

2 hours later.

London sit in a deck chair out on Sky Deck. Next to London is Ivana in a deck chair of her own.

Ivana bark.

"I know that you're tired after that. I'd be too." says London.

Ivana clearly enjoy to relax in the sweet weather just as much as London does.

"Do you want a candy?" says London.

Ivana bark.

"Okay...here." says London as she give Ivana a pink soft candy.

Ivana bark.

"Thanks, Ivana. I'm glad it taste nice." says London.

London put on her sunglasses, lean back and relax more.

"Little cutie Ivana, try to get some sleep." says London.

Ivana goes to sleep.

London takes a nap too.

45 minutes later, London wake up to the sound of Bailey's voice.

"Hi, London. So this is your dog?" says Bailey.

"Yes, this is little Ivana." says London.

"She's cute." says Bailey.

"Thanks." says London.

Ivana wakes up.

"Isn't it a bit too much to give a dog her own chair?" says Bailey.

"No. Why? Ivana is much more than a dog. She's a little princess and I think she deserve the best." says London.

"Alright then." says Bailey as she walk away.

Ivana bark, not happy about what Bailey said.

"So, so...rude Bailey can not hurt you, cutie little Ivana." says London.

Ivana calms down.

London gently rub Ivana's soft fur.

Ivana get happy.

"Awww! You're so cute." says London.

Ivana bark in joy. She love being told that she's cute.

"Yes, you are a sweetie." says London.

Ivana is happy.

"I'm happy to be here with you." says London.

Ivana bark in joy.

"Thanks, Ivana." says London.

Ivana goes to sleep again.

The next day.

"Ivana, did you have a cute sleep?" says London.

Ivana bark.

"Okay...me too." says London.

Ivana bark.

"Here." says London as she she give Ivana a pink soft candy.

Ivana bark in joy.

"Thanks, girl." says London.

London gently grab Ivana's phone and plug it into a charger.

Ivana bark.

"We need to charge your phone so it won't run out of power." says London.

Ivana bark in agreement.

"Yeah." says London.

London put sunglasses on Ivana.

"Awww!" says London.

Ivana love to spend time with London like this.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
